In Ethernet switches, it is often required to form a unique signature for each incoming packet received at a switch. This unique signature can be used in equal-cost multi-path routing (ECMP), where packets from the same source can be sent along multiple different destination paths. In order to form this unique signature, current hardware-based implementations define which fixed fields in the packets should be used as hash inputs.